


The End of the Trio

by AParticularlyInsaneIndividual



Category: American Dragon: Jake Long, Danny Phantom, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Bullying, Celebrities, Chatting & Messaging, Cruelty, Danny bullies Jake and Randy, Death Threats, Mean Danny, Problematic Danny, Racism, Racist Language, Screenplay/Script Format, Secret Trio, Threats of Violence, arrogant, problematic content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AParticularlyInsaneIndividual/pseuds/AParticularlyInsaneIndividual
Summary: WARNING: Danny says Problematic things in this workDanny has been a bully to Jake Long and Randy Cunningham for long enough; the two decide they are no longer afraid of his arrogant and overpowered self and decide to finally stand up to him after he finally says stuff that crosses the line. Unfortunately, this means the end has come for the iconic trio.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	The End of the Trio

_ WELCOME TO HEROCHAT.NET _

_ Hey, young heroes and young heroes at heart! _

_ Are you tired of always trying to keep your heroic feats a secret to almost everyone you know, and even from your family members (except for one or two or your closest friends for some reason), then look no further because we have the place to be super. _

_ Herochat provides a safe space where you can chat, share and have a swell time with a hero that can wake up, go to school, and save the world; without breaking too much sweat. _

_ You don’t have to worry about remaining anonymous; we provide features to keep your name and identity secret for only those you can trust, and our guidelines provide a safe environment where you can make superfriends.  _

_ So what are you waiting for? Make your account for free and get super, your new superfriends are waiting...for you!  _

* * *

_ ENTERING CHATROOM: SECRET3-O _

_ DragonBoi-O has logged on _

_ SecretNinja980 has logged on _

**SecretNinja980:** Whew, boy...I’m...stoked….I’m telling you, it’s days like this that I wouldn’t like more than a dip on a hot tub while enjoying some gravy fries for a job well done, that’s how good I’m feeling today.

**SecretNinja980:** Anyway, how you doin’, J-Long? 

**SecretNinja980:** J?

**SecretNinja980:** You there, ‘AmDrag’?

**DragonBoi-O:** Oh, h-hey Randy...sorry, got some problems to pay attention to lately

  
  
  


**SecretNinja980:** Magic world business? Family business? No, wait...lemme guess, it’s blonde, blue-eyed and its name rhymes with ‘Nose’. Getting warm?

**DragonBoi-O:** Nah, school business, actually. If I don’t pass this test I’m gonna fail, and I don’t wanna get held back like Brad was, ya know.

**SecretNinja980:** Ouch

**DragonBoi-O:** Yep

**SecretNinja980:** Well, I guess your friends can help you out, from what I heard, your bffers are pretty smart, especially that Spud kid...or maybe your lil sis.

**DragonBoi-O:** Chillax, I got this. Just, be a lil patient ok?

**SecretNinja980:** That’s the same thing that you said after deciding to have another round with the Brock man, and look what happened.

**DragonBoi-O:** It wasn’t as bad when you fought that stanked baker though. 

**SecretNinja980:** Tell me about it, my body still smells like royal icing and bad choices...at least Howard and I got free cake out of the entire deal, seriously; you just stop by the Whipping Good bakery, their red velvet is the cheese.

**SecretNinja980:** But aside of that, how are you doing?

**DragonBoi-O:** I mine, aight, I guess. Not much goin’ on at all, really.

**SecretNinja980:** Same

**DragonBoi-O:** ...

**SecretNinja980:** …

**DragonBoi-O:** Randy?

**SecretNinja980:** Yep

**DragonBoi-O:** Since right now we’re the only ones here...I think we need to talk about…you know who.

**SecretNinja980:** Called it, knew this was gonna be brought up...or rather, he.

_ GhostHero101 has logged on _

**GhostHero101:** Sup guys

**GhostHero101:** Sorry if I’m late to wake up today, I had to deal with some of my ghost enemies again. Desiree was on the loose again. Well, that and I had to sign autographs after. What have you losers been up to?

**SecretNinja980:** Nothing much, just having small fry talk while you logged in.

**GhostHero101:** Yeah, I get that a lot. 

**DragonBoi-O:** Hey, quick question, Danny.

**GhostHero101:** Yeah?

**DragonBoi-O:** Have you ever tried just wishing that Desiree didn’t have to grant other people’s wishes anymore? Since you said she’s forced by some arbitrary force to do that? 

**SecretNinja980:** Oh yeah, now that you mention it

**GhostHero101:** Now why the heck would that even work and why the heck would I do that? It’s honestly just better to use the thermos. It’s worked this long I don’t see why it’s a better option. Unless you guys are going soft on me now.

**SecretNinja980:** It’s called having a brain. Even I don’t go with the one-hit kill first by going Ninja Rage.

**GhostHero101:** Oh, I see what’s going on here. You’re just jealous of me again.

**DragonBoi-O:** Excuse me?

**GhostHero101:** You guys forgot I didn’t get to be the world famous Danny Phantom overnight, you know. I had to go through a lot of shit to get to this point in my life! You have no idea what Dash did to me back when I was in High School! I went through lots and lots of bs, but hey if I can become world famous I’m sure you guys can! Well, okay, technically you can’t cuz of having to keep your powers a secret forever but still!

**SecretNinja980:** What...the actual...juice!

**DragonBoi-O:** You still are in high school

**GhostHero101:** Not really, since I’m Danny Phantom, I’ve been exempt from school. The school literally just gives me passing grades just for being me now.

**DragonBoi-O:** -_-

**GhostHero101:** Jake, it’s okay that you’re not as big or as powerful as me. It’s just genetics.

**DragonBoi-O:** ….

**SecretNinja980:** Genetics that got manipulated because your girlfriend decided it’ll be a fun idea to play with your pop’s ghost portal. BTW, Heidi and Theresa called, Sam is no longer invited to the Girls Night Out thingies since she’s such a two-faced, eco pusher, gloom goth bitch...their words, not mine.

**DragonBoi-O:** ….

**SecretNinja980:** Jake?

**DragonBoi-O:** Danny I hope you realize what you just said to me could be mistaken as racist, right?

**GhostHero101:** I’m not racist. Tucker’s my best friend and he’s black so, I’m not racist. Stop reading so deep into things. Also don’t insult Sam please, I don’t insult you guys’ choices of love interests. Last warning before I vaporize you guys - which I totally can do, you guys probably wouldn’t survive a single blast of my ghost ray, let alone my ability to overshadow either of you. So I wouldn’t piss me off too much.

**SecretNinja980:** Good luck trying to find me, Danny Boy! Ninjas are well known for their stealth.

**GhostHero101:** I can turn invisible and intangible and wait at your school until you turn back into Randy. You know that, right?

**DragonBoi-O:** So you would use your powers to hurt US but you wouldn’t use your powers to stand up to Dash?

**GhostHero101:** Did you ever use your powers against Brad or Bash?

**SecretNinja980:** The Ninja will never hurt a civil, because I have something called a moral compass...which you might have lost when the Ectoranium comet was passing by, I bet that Vlad shnoob took it from you.

**DragonBoi-O:** Well Brad’s not as much of an a-hole as Dash is, from what I’ve heard. I mean, how many students does he assault on a regular basis? And didn’t he make you eat his underwear once?

**SecretNinja980:** Yeah, even Bash will never think of something that gross...and the guy barely thinks.

**GhostHero101:** THAT NEVER HAPPENED 

**DragonBoi-O:** I’m honestly convinced you did something to Dash at one point to make him hate you so much. 

**SecretNinja980:** ….Danny, what did you do to Dash?

**GhostHero101:** NOTHING! He just blindly hated me until he found out I was Danny Phantom! The most I interacted with him before was in like, middle school. I know we had a class project together back in 8th Grade that’s about it. Or maybe it was Sam? I don’t remember.

**DragonBoi-O:** What kind of project?

**GhostHero101:** I don’t remember, and I don’t want to.

**DragonBoi-O:** Did you or Sam tell him that stuff he says about himself? Like, how his life’s gonna go down the drain after High School and he won’t mean shit after it’s done? Cuz he says that about himself a lot it’s kinda, like, weird.

**SecretNinja980:** Dude, not cool

**GhostHero101:** If I said that, I don’t remember. If Sam said that, she was just being honest.

**SecretNinja980:** Stop defending her, she sucks and everyone knows it.

**GhostHero101:** If you insult her again I’ll turn you both into ghosts.

**DragonBoi-O:** Danny, knock it off; just because you have the biggest spotlight, that doesn’t make you the lead singer. Let me remind you that our lives are not as easy as it seems. You know all the sacrifices I have to do to be the AmDrag: I had to let go of my bae once so she can have a shot of a better life far for the huntsclan, hours that I have to invest so the world of humans and magical creatures can be in balance, sidebar, I’m not the only dragon working for the record. The hardest thing was to make sure Dad doesn’t find out, but guess what happened? When I told him, he was cool, you should know how happy he is discovering new things about Magus Bazaar...my life ain’t perfect, but I’m glad to have the family and friends I have and if my choices are between that and a life filled with shallow people, living in a shallow town and attending a school of shallow, neglecting, deranged people; I wouldn’t trade it for anything, the AmDrag has spoken.

**SecretNinja980:** *claps* 

**GhostHero101:** Wow, there was so much self-pity in that it’s unbelievable. First of all, you live in fucking New York City bitch. Second of all, you still have Danika on the side, why don’t you just pick one before the other finds out? Third of all, what’s the point of your existence if there’s more than one dragon anyway? Me, on the other hand, I’m the unique Danny Phantom - only one of a kind, whereas the both of you could and would be replaced the moment you’re not needed anymore. 

**SecretNinja980:** So what? As long as the Legacy of the Ninja is still alive, I’ll take it.

**GhostHero101:** Ya know sometimes I wish I was in Ben’s chatroom. He would probably get me.

**DragonBoi-O:** Actually he thinks you're an arrogant douchebag.

**SecretNinja980:** Oh Snap! On your honkin’ face! Honestly, he has more fans than he has aliens, fact.

**GhostHero101:** Oh please. First of all, when did he ever call me that? And second of all, I have more fans than him.

**SecretNinja980:** Not according to the last poll~, he defeated you by a landslide.

**GhostHero101:** That poll was clearly hacked into. I bet Jake hacked into it.

**DragonBoi-O:** Since when tf have I ever been a damn hacker?

**SecretNinja980:** Um...Jake...I think he thinks you’re a hacker because...well...how do I make it sound...not so racist or specist?

_ DragonBoi-O has logged off _

**SecretNinja980:** Jake? Jake? Oh great, look what you’ve done, Danny!

**GhostHero101:** I did nothing! It’s him that’s being the baby here. Honestly why can’t he just accept that I’m better than him and move on with his life? Everyone else is perfectly fine with it!

**SecretNinja980:** Ok Danny...this needs to stop, N.O.W!

**GhostHero101:** What needs to stop?

**SecretNinja980:** What happened to you? The reason we’ve created The Secret Trio was to be friends, hang out, share stories about our heroics and maybe fight bad guys together, but then...things are just getting out of control, and now, you’re letting the fame get into your head and you’re acting like a total diva! I’ve promised that despite not having as much power as you guys, I’ll keep the team tight into my cute ninja scarf, but after all things that you’ve been saying to us for the last months, it’s clear that you’re becoming the thing that you’ve hated the most...Danny Fenton..you are no hero right now...you’re acting like a bully...even worse than Dash! And we don’t take kindly to bullies around here, let me tell ya. So what I’m suggesting from teen hero to teen hero is that you give Jake and me an apology, promise you’ll be better and let’s move on from these redunkulous squabble...or else, you’re gonna force me to do something radical, and not in the 90s kinda way.

**GhostHero101:** How have I been a bully? It’s a literal fact that I could vaporize Jake in a fight. And you too, for that matter? Being brutally honest is not bullying. Name one instance of me bullying anyone. You sound like Poindexter the first time I encountered him.

**SecretNinja980:** You’re bullying us.

**GhostHero101:** Seriously you guys need to pull those hairs out your butts.

**SecretNinja980:** Danny, just say you’re sorry and you’ll try to be better 

**GhostHero101:** How am I bullying you guys?

**SecretNinja980:** Scroll up, in case the Ectofilter in your brain needs to get changed.

**GhostHero101:** Seriously? What was so bullying about what I said? It was just straight up truth.

**SecretNinja980:** Your words are not the truth, because even if it hurts, it helps us to be better.

**GhostHero101:** Please tell me you didn’t got that from your gay ninja book.

**SecretNinja980:** It’s the NinjaNomicon for you, mister Spooky Shnoob! Now, like I said...let’s just try to get this past us, just say you’re sorry; repeat after me...I am sorry.

**GhostHero101:** For what?

**SecretNinja980:** For being a bully and a diva. And promise you’ll be better next time. Just say that, easy as pie.

**GhostHero101:** ...

**SecretNinja980:** Well...we’re waiting.

**SecretNinja980:** Just say you’re sorry before it’s too late...please.

**GhostHero101:** Have you ever read an actual book?

**SecretNinja980:** What?

**GhostHero101:** Like the bible. Have you ever read the bible?

**SecretNinja980:** Since when have you been religious?

**GhostHero101:** Well Sam had a hardcore Christian phase before she was a goth, rebelling against her parents being Jewish and all, and she got me really into it back in Middle School. But the point is there is a thing in it about forgiveness. Look it up sometime. If I offended you, I regret that you feel that way.

**SecretNinja980:** ….excuse me? YOU regret I feel that way? As in...I’m the one in the wrong?

**GhostHero101:** Well you’re calling me a bully, so yes. Why can’t you and Jake accept that I am a better hero, better looking and more powerful than both of you and just stop being such salty annoying babies already? Just love me, forgive me, and accept the truth.

**SecretNinja980:** ….

**SecretNinja980:** ….ok, looks like you gave me no choice, and since Jake is not here; I’m gonna be the one who says it, Danny Phantom...you’re officially out of the Secret Trio.

**GhostHero101:** Excuse me? First off, wow. Second of all, not much of a trio without three members, isn’t it?

**SecretNinja980:** Oh, don’t worry; this forum is big, we can find someone better than you, not in power, but at least on how to behave like a honkin’ hero, I swear; the explosive guy from that Japanese hero school acts more like a hero than you rn, that’s how low you’ve become.

**GhostHero101:** Oh please I could defeat him no problem too and am so much more of a hero than him. Besides, you guys are NOTHING without me. I’M the only one who anyone gives a damn about out of the three of us, you guys are just supposed to look good next to me.

**SecretNinja980:** You know, you’re not even a secret hero anymore. And haven’t been for a while. 

**GhostHero101:** Like I said before, I tried to join Ben’s group chat rooms but he never responds to my dm’s. If he did I’d have left you two ages ago.

**SecretNinja980:** Because he knows the kind of person you’ve become. Well that and Sam was a bitch to Gwen that one time and you actually told him that it was Gwen’s fault for upsetting Sam. I forgot the deets but he’s talked about it before. You actually told him to force Gwen to apologize, even though that’s his cousin not his daughter or nothing and also that’s another guy's girlfriend. Oh and on that note you were pretty mean to Jazz when he was first trying to help you, Sam and Tucker out too. I get that she’s your sis and is gonna love you no matter what but seriously dude you probably push her to the very limit.

**GhostHero101:** It’s their fault because they thought that without my powers are not special.

**SecretNinja980:** They were right to an extent; even before you got their powers, you didn’t do anything to stand up on your own, and you didn’t fight back and grew a backbone to make sure that you have at the very least an teeny-bitty amount of self-worth and take the first step to be your own person. Even before you got the powers, you barely stood up.

**SecretNinja980:** Maybe we’re not as powerful as you; I’ll admit that...but Jake and I have something that you’ll never have back...self-respect...but I guess you’ll never get it and this conversation is leading me nowhere, so...any last words before I throw you out of the chatroom and block you so I won’t deal with you ever again?

**GhostHero101:** You can’t throw me out of the chatroom, I’m the one who made it.

**GhostHero101:** Also, I DO have self-respect! I respect myself A LOT!

**GhostHero101:** And seriously, what the hell has gotten into you? You and Jake never acted this way before, not even yesterday, why is all this attitude coming up now?

**SecretNinja980:** Nice knowing you, Danny, have a good life. 

_ GhostHero101 is no longer allowed to chat in this room _

**SecretNinja980:** Welp...that was….I can’t make up a word of what just happened.

_ DragonBoi-O has logged on _

**SecretNinja980:** Jake, where have you been!? You missed the mother of all reality checks! Danny got so dressed down, I bet he’ll go around naked for a while.

**DragonBoi-O:** Yeah, I can see that.

**SecretNinja980:** And that’s not all, Danny is no longer part of the Secret Trio, no need to thank me. Now all we're gonna do is find who can replace him...oooh, what if we pick more heroes? We can make this from a trio to a freaking squad!

**DragonBoi-O:** That’d be cool and all but honestly I really only come on here to chill and chat with friends and stuff. I don’t wanna start any clique stuff or nothin, ya know.

**SecretNinja980:** Ah, that’s OK too...but still, the fact that The Secret Trio is now 2 sounds...weird...maybe I should’ve contacted a backup just in case Danny left on his own.

**SecretNinja980:** But yeah, Danny’s out of the band; goodbye and good riddance.

**SecretNinja980:** So what now?

**DragonBoi-O:** I dunno

**SecretNinja980:** wdym u dunno? You’re usually the one who gets to pick the topics.

**DragonBoi-O:** Just not in a good mood no more, sorry.

**SecretNinja980:** Oh...sorry Jake, Danny really went out there, huh? You know what, let’s not call him by his name no more, from now on we’ll only refer to him as the Spooky Shnoob...how does that sound?

**DragonBoi-O:** Sure, lol.

**SecretNinja980:** But seriously though, we need to find a replacement; because what’s the point of calling ourselves the Secret Trio if it is just the two of us now?

**DragonBoi-O:** I mean, maybe we should invite more people, I guess. And just, have a chat amongst friends.

**SecretNinja980:** Ideas?

**DragonBoi-O:** I dunno.

**SecretNinja980:** Yeah, me neither...maybe we should try that tomorrow, in the meantime; what do you wanna do?

**DragonBoi-O:** Still busy studying right now so I dunno tbh

**SecretNinja980:** well...Howard and I are gonna do a livestream in half an hour; we just got the new Grave Puncher Ultimausoleum! When you’re done studying or you want a break, you’re more than welcome to join us!

**DragonBoi-O:** Thanks, I’ll consider it

**SecretNinja980:** You’re the brucest dragon around, ya know that?

**DragonBoi-O:** ’O course

**SecretNinja980:** Gotta go real quick to set it all up, see ya in a bit!

_ SecretNinja980 has logged off _

**DragonBoi-O:** Well...at least he seems happy.

**DragonBoi-O:** But I think we should delete this chatroom...and the whole Secret Trio thing.

_ DragonBoi-O has logged off _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Fuck Death Battle/Fuck Elmer


End file.
